Tsumetai
Appearance Tsumetai was a tall, well-built man who appeared to be in his thirties or forties. His eyes were black and so was his hair, kept short and styled into a number of spiky strands pointing backwards, with some prominent ones topping his forehead; his thin sideburns reached down to the stubble covering the majority of his chin. He had a sharp face, marked facial features and a slight hint of wrinkles below his eyes. Both of his ears were adorned by silver-colored earrings, these consisted of a ring with a little chain ending in a cross pendant. Tsumetai seemed to dress for cold weather, wearing a black, closely fitting shirt, possessing a grey furred collar, as well as light grey oversleeves, almost reaching up to the shoulders, whose hems are secured by two sets of double stitchings. Personality Tsumetai has been shown to be a loving father figure towards Hyōma, before his untimely demise. Tsumetai was shown to be incredibly protective of Hyōma. Contrary to his quite often portrayed loving personality, Tsumetai can also be rash, angry and violent when he feels the situation calls for it. History Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Devil's Rage: Similar to other Demons and Devil Slayers, Tsumetai has shown the ability to use his element in the form of an attack coming from his mouth. In Tsumetai's case, the attack takes form of a large blizzard of cold air, ice and (seemingly) snow from his mouth, directing it towards a target area. The blizzard inflicts great blunt damage upon those it contacts, causing everyone unable to resist it to be sent flying away with great force, as well as leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake, heavily damaging the area it passes through. Etherious Form (エーテリアス フォーム Ēteriasu Fōmu): Tsumetai was able to transform into his true, more powerful form. His body became more muscular, and his skin darkened and gained a light-colored flame pattern. He gained long, dark horns on his forehead, jagged teeth. Tsumetai's fingers were replaced with claws and his ears became elongated and elf-like. He gained large bony wings which resemble a bat's, with rippled tips. Feathers sprouted from his wrists and collar. :Flight: By using his bat-like wings, Tsumetai could fly at incredible speeds. :Immense Durability: Tsumetai was durable even whilst in his human form but his durability was augmented exponentially in this form. Enhanced Strength: Tsumetai's physical strength was remarkable even when in his human form. Enhanced Speed: Tsumetai has shown himself to be very agile. He has also displayed acrobatic prowess, able to perform multiple somersaults mid-air. Enhanced Durability: Tsumetai's age didn't seem to hinder him in terms of physical might, he was shown to be very durable, being capable of undergoing a barrage of magic-enhanced melee blows from a Dragon Slayer, which had him struck a number of times with great force in mere seconds, without showing any visible sign of injury afterwards. Enhanced Reflexes: Tsumetai has shown to possess sharp reflexes, managing to both evade his opponents' attacks physically and to prevent them completely. Trivia